


slow motion

by snhun (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blood?, M/M, Open Ending, no ones hurt soonyoungs just dumb, not descriptive tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snhun
Summary: sorry its so short and sorry its trash im basically raiding my docs for drabbles i can post :(





	slow motion

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short and sorry its trash im basically raiding my docs for drabbles i can post :(

“–and there's three guys cornering me–”

“wait three? i thought it was one?” 

“my story. my rules.” wonwoo snorts and reaches for another drink only to have his hand slapped away. he gasps and holds the hand to his chest. “let me finish before you get wasted.” 

“so there were five guys–” wonwoo picks now to tune out and decides to scrutinize soonyoung's side profile instead. his hair is dry again after his walk in the rain outside and now fluffs up against his head, it blurs his edges and forms a halo around his head. it makes him look unreal, kinda like an angel. but he has dried blood on his cheek and his eyes are bloodshot. soonyoung is still talking while wonwoo steals gulps of the wine soonyoung bought. half an hour earlier he'd shown up to wonwoo's door soaking wet, half sober and bleeding with five bottles of assorted alcohol in one hand, in hindsight wonwoo should have sent him to the hospital, or minghao. but wonwoo is selfish so he lets soonyoung drink even more as he disinfects the gash on his arm with distilled vodka. 

wonwoo sucks at taking care of people, he should have just called minghao. there's a lot of blood and wonwoo still doesn't know how this happened because soonyoung is too far drunk or in pain to tell the story properly. soonyoung cuts off his thought with a loud hiss when wonwoo presses too hard. wonwoo really doesn't know what he's doing. 

this isn't the first time he’d had to nurture his best friend without prior notice. soonyoung's twenty third birthday, and he'd caught the flu of the century. soonyoung had somehow called everyone except him to tell them the party was not happening. leaving wonwoo to show up at soonyoung’s house with his birthday gift, an empty vase he'd stolen off his ex roommates shelf. he hadn't even wrapped it. wonwoo had walked through the constantly open front door and faced soonyoung laying half on half off the couch 

it took three frantic calls, one messy, near attempt at cpr and a few cups of coffee later to convince wonwoo that soonyoung hadn't died. soonyoung finally woke up while wonwoo started on his fourth cup. 

“good morn’ won.” soonyoung sat up on the couch, then swaying forward suddenly. wonwoo scrambled from the counter to steady him before he face plants into the coffee table 

“it's two pm.” 

“good afternoon then.” 

“happy birthday.” he picked up the vase were it lay forgotten in wonwoo’s passing panic and handed it to a smily soonyoung. 

“thank–” 

( soonyoung had never finished that sentence because he'd lurched once then promptly threw up into the vase. )

wonwoo sure hopes soonyoung doesn't throw up because he doesn't have any conveniently placed vases around. 

wonwoo finally winds his makeshift gauze from an old shirt around soonyoung's arm, sitting back to admire his work as soonyoung wiggles around, tired of sitting still. something strikes wonwoo, and he hurriedly gets up, opens his fridge where a bottle stood in the very back hidden carefully from prying hands. 

soonyoung jumps when wonwoo walked back into the room with his treat in tow. 

“is that champagne?” soonyoung squints at the label and gasps again “is that expensive champagne!” 

“yeah. i was saving it for a rainy day.” 

soonyoung claps in delight as wonwoo pours the drink in separate glasses for the two of them. 

 

later, soonyoung spins the empty pommery bottle slowly so the light catches against the glass and sends little ___ of light across the room and his face. wonwoo 

“so you never really told me what happened.” 

“oh that. i jumped out a window.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed thsi half assed work . took a week heres my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/JEONGIN420)


End file.
